Thirteen Mistakes
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: "He didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't tell her he'd make stupid mistakes, he didn't tell her that he wanted her to stay no matter what happened. Mistake number one." Duncan/Courtney if you squint, one-shot.


__

_**True: Yo! This is a kind of/sorta/maybe depressing one-shot centering the CxDxG love triangle, which I think is totally and utterly stupid. But whateves, the writer's of TDWT/A OBVIOUSLY don't give a crap about what I think, so yeah. Moving on... Ahehehehe... ;)**_

__**Muhahaha, angst is fun, XD**

_**POV Choice: Third Person.**_

**Couple: DxC, kind of, so if you're a DxG fan, I'd suggest clicking the big X button in the corner. :) But there ARE some parts of Trentney, so... Yeah, :)**

**IMPORTANT: This IS AU, it's not on TDI, it's not about the love triangle on the show, it's about one say... In high school, Total Drama High, yeah, let's go with that. **

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely and utterly nothing. BUT, I do own the new "The Lost Hero", the Heroes of Olympus series. A.K.A, the sequel to the Percy Jackson series. *holds book to heart* AND IT'S MINE! AND AWESOME! AND I'M NEVER GIVING IT UP! NEVER! ...Moving on.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Summary: "He didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't tell her he'd make stupid mistakes, he didn't tell her that he wanted her to stay no matter what happened. Mistake number one." Duncan/Courtney if you squint, one-shot._

___

* * *

_

**_Thirteen Mistakes_**

Have you ever had that sense of regret? That feeling where you know what you did was wrong, but you did it anyway?

Have you?

Duncan's had this feeling many times, thirteen to be exact.

Yes, we're talking about Duncan Winters. The guy that laughed at other's expense, the guy that swore he would never fall in love. The guy that broke both Courtney Summers and Gwen White's hearts.

Now, you may wondering what I'm talking about. You may not care. But I'm going to tell you the story of Duncan Winters and Courtney Summers…

* * *

He didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't tell her he'd make stupid mistakes, he didn't tell her that he wanted her to stay no matter what happened.

Mistake number one.

_Courtney smiled up at her boyfriend of three years, "Duncan..." Said teen grinned, "Princess..." Courtney just rolled her eyes in response, but smiling none the less, "I told you not to call me that."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Duncan winked, "So what was it you wanted to say?" _

_Courtney looked down almost embarrassed, "Do you... Love me?" _

_Duncan smiled nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the quesiton, "Princess, you know it's too early in our relationship to be saying that, but yeah, I care about you."_

_The girl beside him looked slightly hurt, but faked a smile, "Ok! I just wondered... I guess you're right, I mean, even though we've been dating for three years and I think you could say you love me... But that's ok!" She smiled widely, but hurt still visable in her eyes._

He made her fall in love with him.

Mistake number two.

_"Ugh! Duncan, I **hate** you!" Courtney scowled, "You so don't hate me." Duncan raised a cocky eye brow at the mud covered teen. "'Sides, it wasn't that bad, I mean, it could've been worse-"_

_"**Worse!**" She screeched and glared, "There's mud all over my new clothes!" Duncan leaned over to her, "Well, you could be away from me?"_

_Courtney rolled her eyes, obviously not noticing their close proximity, "Oh yeah, cause being with you is sooo great." Duncan leaned closer, "Yeah..." He brushed his lips against hers, "It is." He turned around and left, leaving a stunned Courtney behind him._

He didn't keep her close to his heart like she deserved, he thought she loved him too much to ever leave him.

Mistake number three.

_"Duncan! Wait!" Duncan paused slightly and rolled his eyes, waiting for his girlfriend to catch up. Courtney panted and smiled at him, "Sorry! My schedule cleared up, I was wondering, do you want to go see a movie?"_

_Duncan shook his head, "Sorry, I'm busy."_

_Gwen, who just ran up to the couple, "Hey Duncan, ready to go to-" she grinned wildly and put up her hand to fake hooks, "Blood Bath 8, Reign of Terror!" _

_Duncan laughed and walked along with Gwen, "With even more blood on standby!"_

_Courtney blinked slightly confused, now standing alone in the street. "But... I thought you were going with me..."_

He didn't care about her like he should've.

Mistake number four.

_Courtney sobbed into her hands, "Courtney!" Trent ran over to the poor girl who was sitting on the curb in the pouring rain, "Court, you're going to freeze and get a cold!" He put his jacket around her, even though he just had a short sleeve shirt on now himself. "Come on, let's get you inside. If you don't mind my asking... What's wrong?"_

_She sniffed, "Grandma, car- She couldn't stop and- Oh Trent it was horrible!" Courtney dug her face in Trent's shirt and sobbed, while he just rubbed her back in comfort._

_"I'll be here... I'll be here... I promise I won't leave you." And Trent was there to be with her, to comfort her, to take her to her grandmother's funeral and be there for her when she cried, someone she barely knew instead of her own boyfriend. Who was currently watching a slasher film with Gwen._

_Funny how things work that way._

He never treated her like she truly deserved to be treated, like a real Princess.

Mistake number five.

_Duncan laughed and wrapped his arms lazily around Courtney. "Duncan…" Courtney sighed; obviously not liking the way the men around her wolf whistled at her and Duncan just nodded at them and winked, as if she was some trophy. "Would it kill you to just hold my hand?"_

_The delinquent shrugged, "I don't know, it might."_

_Courtney glared at him, "Just once, ok? Why won't you hold my hand? Why do you have to wrap your arms around my shoulder?"_

_She obviously knew the answer, as did he. He didn't want to seem like a mush around the guys he called his friends. He thought if he just held her close to him it'd be good enough for him and her. Wrong. But of course, he didn't say that._

_So Duncan just shrugged, "No reason babe."_

_They both knew that was a lie._

He lied to her, he said he wouldn't hurt her, he said he cared about her. At the time, he did.

Mistake number six.

_"You know I won't hurt you Princess, right?" Courtney smiled slightly and looked up at her boyfriend, "Where did that come from?"_

_Duncan shrugged and twirled a piece of her hair, "I just want you to know you're special."_

_Courtney smiled at him, "Well... You're special too Duncan." She giggled. "There's no one quite like you."_

_A smile on his face, Duncan pecked her forehead, "I love you, my Princess."_

He was never the kind of boyfriend he promised to be.

Mistake number seven.

_Ryan Summers stared down at his daughter's boyfriend, "So Mr. Winters-"_

_Duncan smirk, that same smirk that made the ladies go wild, "Too formal Ryan, just call me Duncan."_

_Ryan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not amused... Duncan... If you're going to be dating my daughter, I need to know you care about her. So... Talk."_

_"Talk?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, "About what?"_

_"Well... Tell me why you love my daughter. No, tell me how you're going to treat her."_

_Duncan sighed and smiled weakly, "I know words mean nothing. But still, I'm going to treat her right. I'm going to keep her close to my heart. I'm going to pound anyone's face in who makes her cry or just hurt. I'm going to make sure she gets the respect she deserves. I'm going to treat her like she's worked to be treated. I'm going to treat her like the woman she is. I'm going to treat her like my Princess."_

_Courtney's father blinked and stood up, putting his hand out to shake Duncan's, "Well Mr. Winters- Duncan, welcome to the family."_

He never thought she'd leave him.

Mistake number seven.

_"Duncan! Duncan!" Courtney looked up at her boyfriend of three years, "You've been hanging out with Gwen so much, we've never got to have a real date... The last time we spent any real time together was a few months ago after Geoff's party..."_

_Duncan grinned almost apologetically, almost, but Courtney could see the slyness behind it. "Sorry babe, I'm going to Gwen to the movies tonight, how about tomorrow."_

_He grabbed his coat and nodded, leaving his girlfriend._

_Courtney closed her eyes, and said to herself. "That's what you're going to say tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that... You don't even have the decency to write a new excuse..."_

He laughed at her pain, even if he didn't mean to hurt her, he was just fooling around... His friends were doing it.

Mistake number eight.

_Courtney ran over to her boyfriend and his friends. "Hey! Do you want to go to the movies tonight, we could go see- **Ah!**" She squealed and slipped in the mud puddle that she didn't notice in her excitement to see Duncan._

_"Didn't see the puddle babe?" One of Duncan's friends, James, laughed and winked at her slightly. Soon all the boys were laughing at her misfortune and making comments. Courtney didn't let it get too her, it didn't matter to her what the others were saying, all that mattered to her was that Duncan was going to stand up for her... Right?_

_Duncan grinned, "So the Princess fell off her throne." _

He just wasn't... Himself around her, for some reason, he felt as if he had to change to be a better person. Too bad he couldn't actually act like a better person in reality.

Mistake number nine.

_Courtney walked into Duncan's house, now, they weren't dating at the time, she was just going to help him study with Algebra. Duncan had other plans, and was hoping to get a make-out session out of the feisty brunette._

_Duncan walked (Okay... Maybe he ran, but he didn't want to seem too eager to see her, even though he was.) down the long staircase, his little brother following him. Duncan glared behind him and gave his little brother a nod, as if to tell him "Get out, leave me alone with the hottie."_

_Courtney noticed the boy behind him and cooed slightly, "Hi! I'm Courtney, what's your name?"_

_The boy smiled wildly, showing a gap-tooth grin, "I'm Todd! I'm-" he put up seven fingers, "-sewen, and a half!" Courtney smiled, "Awww... You probably love your big brother don't you?" Obviously referring to the way Todd followed Duncan around almost like a long lost puppy._

_Todd looked down slightly, "Well... I guess... But Duncan don't like me vewy much." Duncan obviously noticed the way Courtney's eyebrows furrowed and glared slightly at him, so interfered with what his little brother was saying, "What? Of course I like you buddy! Say, we were just going to go to Jenny's birthday party remember?" Todd's eyes lit up, "Yay!"_

**_Two Hours Later_**

_Todd smiled as Courtney left, "Ooh! I can't wait to wo to Jewwy's house! I gotted her a perfect-"_

_Duncan interrupted and scowled slightly at his brother, "You didn't actually think I was going to take you? I was showing off for the babe. Now scram kid."_

He was a liar. He thought he could get past Courtney if he just lied smoothly...

Mistake number ten.

_"Duncan! I heard about this restaurant, it's apparently just fabulous! Could you please please **please **take me?" Courtney huffed slightly and looked at Duncan with pleading eyes. _

_"Sorry, I already made plans to go to the movies with Gwen-"_

_"Movies," Courtney scoffed and glared at her boyfriend, "I'm not an idiot Duncan, I know you'd rather be with Gwen than me. But lying to my face? That's just low."_

He hurt her, even though he swore not to, he hurt her.

Mistake number eleven.

_"Babe! Come back! Please, I'm sorry, I... I want you here with me Princess-" Duncan lazily ran after Courtney, who turned around and glared at him, her eyes steely. "Don't. Call me that, I'm not your Princess." She turned around, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure if I ever was. Just go back to Gwen, you seem to be **very** close friends."_

_Duncan narrowed his eyes, he was obviously drunk, "Well guess what! I don't... Don't need yous, I got plenty of girls that want me. You was just one of the luckier ones..."_

_Courtney scowled, "Please... You think girls actually want to date you? Get a reality check delinquent."_

_It all happened so fast, one moment they were just standing in the street together, the next Courtney was on the ground, a red mark on her cheek. Duncan glared on her, "Don't talk to me like that, got it?"_

_Courtney nodded weakly and held a hand to her cheek. He... He slapped her..._

He didn't realize how fragile she was, he just assumed she was that strong girl he saw her as.

Mistake number twelve.

_"Duncan... Trent, h-he... He got in an accident, I know... You guys aren't close friends, but I just thought you should know. Come to St. James Hospital if you want to see him, or me I guess. Please... Duncan, I just need someone." _

_Duncan pressed the "delete" button on his phone messages screen. So, her little boyfriend got in an accident. He'd be fine. Anyway, why would Courtney call her ex-boyfriend to come comfort her about her new boyfriend?_

_Maybe she just wanted to rub it into his face that she already moved on, but anyway, he was with Gwen now. She wouldn't appreciate him going to comfort **her** ex-boyfriend and **his** ex-girlfriend._

_Duncan threw his phone on his bed. Besides, Courtney was strong, she could handle it herself._

_Wrong._

He cheated on her.

**_Hecheatedonher._**

**_H E C H E A T E D O N H E R_**

**_He. Cheated. On. Her_**

Worst mistake of his life.

Mistake number thirteen.

_"No, no, no, no." Courtney shook her head, tears falling freely from her face. Duncan and Gwen. Gwen and Duncan. In bed, no, in **his** bed. Together. They weren't kissing, they weren't making out. They were just sitting there, in his bed. Enjoying each other's embrace, asleep. _

_The worst part? _

_They looked completely and utterly happy._

_Courtney blinked back her tears, she was strong. She didn't need a guy. She didn't need her best friend by her side._

_She wasn't going to cry._

_Duncan's eyes fluttered open, onyx met with teal. He looked from the sleeping Gwen, to a crying Courtney. It hurt, to see his Princess cry. _

_No, it didn't bother him she was angry, he could expect that. It didn't bother him she was disappointed, he knew what he did was wrong, he just did it anyway. He could even handle sadness; he knew she'd be sad if she ever found out._

_What he couldn't handle, hurt._

_"I hate you." Courtney said it so simply, as if she was just complimenting him on his new jacket, which, by the way, was somewhere across the room._

_She shook her head, "I'm disappointed in you Duncan. I really thought we had something." She turned away, he wanted to run after her. He wanted to take her in his arms and let her cry the tears she needed to. He wanted to tell her it was just a joke. He wanted to hold her and say he truly loved her so many times._

_But he didn't._

He made thirteen mistakes.

Too bad he could never fix them.

* * *

**_True: Bleh... :P Was it ok? Bad? Did you, dare I say it... Actually like it? Yeah, anyway, just something I wanted to try out. Tell me what you thought ok? _**

**_Oh, and sorry if the font most of it was written in was annoying, :P Contructive critism is welcome, flames are not. _**

**_In a review! XDD Or... A PM I guess... But review anyway, ;)_**

**_Peace, Love, Happiness_**

**_~True_**


End file.
